


7:22

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied spanking, M/M, Slash, Top Isaac, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the whole thing was Scott's fault anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:22

Stiles rolled another stop sign, willing the clock on his Jeep’s dash to be wrong. He knew he’d been careless with time lately, had talked about it with Isaac, promised to pay closer attention.

Then he saw Scott, who was wearing a stupid fucking Loki graphic t-shirt, which led to an unavoidable argument over which Avengers were the best matches for fights, which were the hottest, which were the most likely to kick Peter’s ass. 

So the whole thing was really Scott’s fault anyway. Scott and his stupid fucking t-shirt. Well, this time, at least. It’s not like Isaac was even unreasonable, Stiles had to admit. There weren’t really all that many rules he had to follow to stay out of trouble. A few nights a week, Isaac got off work early enough to cook them a real dinner; they were always delicious and he put a lot of planning and work into them. On those nights, which were always announced ahead of time, Stiles was supposed to be in their apartment at seven. 

Which you wouldn’t think would be that difficult. Except, you know. Stiles.

He did a TJ Hooker into his parking space and ran up the steps instead of waiting for the elevator, but it was way, way too late for any of that shit to make a difference. When Stiles walked into the kitchen, he took in first Isaac’s expression, which was more hurt and disappointed than pissed off (though still pretty pissed off), the smell of homemade chicken and dumplings, and the clock on the stove.

**7:22**

Of course, Stiles pulled out his first line of defense – moving in close, starting in on an apology, trying to get a kiss, babbling about how dinner smelled so good.

It was a little disturbing how Isaac’s range of emotions could change so quickly, but this was something Stiles had agreed to months ago. When Stiles opened his mouth again to try to continue his desperate compliments, he found it quickly covered by Isaac’s palm as he was turned around and manhandled easily into a corner. Fantastic. That was almost a one-hundred percent certainty that he’d find himself on the business end of Isaac’s paddle before he would be sent to bed. The punishment itself, if Stiles was being honest, was probably overdue considering his recent behavior. 

Isaac would much prefer the two of them having a nice evening together than having to remind his boyfriend of the rules. Again. But then, Isaac knew what he was getting into when he asked for this kind of relationship with, of all people, Stiles. He was willing to do the work, though. He decided he was going to make sure Stiles had contact with several pack members the next day; they’d figure it out and public knowledge would likely be an effective deterrent.

“Well, maybe you can find out whether it’s good or not some other day”, Isaac said, his tone cold and even. 

Stiles could hear him putting things away into containers, which meant only one thing – no matter what this evening might have in store for him, none of those things would include dinner.


End file.
